I will Possess Your Heart
by Strudelcake
Summary: When a girl named Silvia gets involved with the war, things change. Bad things happen. Is Silvia to blame for the malfunctioning of the respawn system and he disapearance of classes, or is something else at work? Looks can be decieving... Oc/? Better than it sounds!
1. A warm welcome

**Hi! This is Strudlecake, I have never written a tf2 fic before ^^ I think my writing is really good so please give it a chance! Also, Sil is really mean so just a head's up! Thanks to my sister WereBear for the help!**

* * *

It was a nice day outside. A few clouds dotted the sky, but other than that, it was clear as glass. I was happy, because I love clear weather, with the sun shining and birds singing… Actually, scratch that. I hate birds, I wish I could just go out and kill them all. Snatch them up from their nests and snap their necks, burn the newly-hatched babies alive. But birds aren't the point, I was on a mission. A very serious mission.

So, as I was saying before, the birds were chirping and the sky was dotted with a few clouds, blah blah blah. The sound of feathered freaks was starting to annoy me, so I pulled out my trusty iPod and jammed the headphones into my ears, resting the iPod in my hoodie pocket along with my hands. My hoodie was black and had "BOTDF" emblazoned on the back, and the cuffs of the sleeves were printed with a pink flame pattern. The bottom of the hoodie was designed this way also, but the hood itself was just plain black. So it was pretty badass. I was also wearing blue jeans and about ten armbands on each wrist, a glowstick glowing neon pink around my neck and pretty pink vans on my feet. My flowing blond hair was like a river, cascading out from my hoodie and down to the sides of my ankles. My skin color was almost ivory, super white like Snow White except prettier. Not nearly as pale as Edward Cullen though, 'cause he is stupid and a pedo lol! Anyway, my lips were of he perfect volume and a color mixed between pink and red. My eyes were violet, but they changed with my emotion. My eyelashes were long and dark and I never needed makeup for my gorgeous face, it always remained perfect, just like the golden river that flowed from my head that was my hair.

I strutted down that little bridge thing between the RED and BLU bases in Teufort, flipping my hair every so often. The sun highlighted my hair and could have blinded anyone with beauty. Speaking of highlights, my hair had pink highlights, too. Soon I approached the RED Base and walked inside and went into a secret door that lead to their living room. It was ugly and tacky but I was sure I could fix it up pretty fast. I started to hear noises that sounded like a mixture of a ton of obnoxious voices coming from the next room. I paused, adjusted my clothes, pulled out my headphones, and strutted into the room as awesomely as possible.

Everyone went silent when they saw me. There were four people in there, and they all looked like grown men. I was 18 so I was of legal age! I flipped my hair dramatically and everyone let out gasps of awe. Just then, a guy in a weird fancy suit wearing an ugly mask that I assumed hid his hideous face approached me.

"Hello, miss. I am ze Spy, who are you?"

I almost screamed in lust when I heard his sexy French accent. Oh my God, was it sexay and hot.

A drunk black guy came over to me and he was wearing an eye patch, which was cool because I love pirates! "Aye! You are one beautiful lass, lassy."

OMG he had an accent, too! It was like a dream come true for me! Who doesn't love accents!1!

Then the two others came over to me, some weird guy in an ugly siut with a retarded mask on his face and a fat lard who was ugly and fat. Why do I always attract the ugly people?

"Mmmpph mmph mphh!" The guy with the retarded mask said, putting his hand out to me. I slapped it away and made an ew-face. "Ew ugly! What' with the mask?" I snapped, and everyone gasped at my insult and laughed at the retard-mask guy.

Then the fat guy said, "Hello! I am Heavy!" He had an accent, too, but he was fat so I was insulted by it.

"Ew, no," I said, kicking him in the shin and he screamed and fell and crawled out of the room. "I hate fat people!" I shouted.

The French guy pulled out a cigarette and said, "What is your name?" he laughed.

I flipped my hair. "I am Silvia Ruby Snakeskin. But you guys can just call me Silvia."

"Wow, what a name!" the drunk black guy hiccupped. "I'm Demoman."

"Yes, I am ze Spy," Spy said again.

The Retard-mask guy started to say something but I kicked him in the mask and he ran away crying. When I get insulted, I just get so mad and resort to violence.

Wow you're pretty cool you can join the RED tea!" Spy laughed again and then he shook my hand and walked away.

So then Spy and Demoman took me outside but they were fighting a war now! And I gasped. "What's going on?" I said, facing Spy.

"We are in ze war," Spy said. "We are fighting over half of ze world."

I gasped. Why would they want to fight over the world? I turned to BLU Base and saw people wearing blue running out and I decided I would help the RED team because I hate that shade of blue it reminds me of the sky and the sky reminds me of birds. That and because I had met the RED team first.

"Okay, I'l l help you guys," I said.

Just then some guy walked in and he had a helmet over his face so that you cold only see the lower half? I was confused on why someone would want to do that because how would yyou fight a war with a helmet on your eyes.

"What? NO. GIRLS CAN'T FIGHT IN WAR THIS IS A MAN'S PLACE A GIRL BELONGS IN A KITCHEN MAKING ME A SAMMICH!" he screamed in my face, and then he- get this- he punched me! In the boob! I got really pissed off and kicked him in the boob back. He fell to the flor crying.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" I shouted, sending a bone-chilling glare down at him.

He squeaked a bit in pain and fear as he stared up into my cold, violent violet eyes.

"Stop messin' around you faggots," a voice said.

I turned my head to see a thin, young man with a cap on his head and shiny dogtags around his neck. He also had an accent, but it was nothing special. His eyes locked with mine, and his breath caught in his throat. "Oh…ah…um…"

"I'm Silvia," I said with a grin, walking over the sexist pig Soldier to stand in front of the boy. "What is your name?"

"I'm Scout," he said, blinking. "What da hell ia a girl doin' here?" he said. "Girls can't fight wars!"

I blushed. There is nothing hotter tan a guy who is also sort of a jerk. Scout was perfect! "I'll show you," I said, prending to be angry. "I'm great at fighting. I took karate, Taekwondo, and kickboxing when I was little."

Scout snorted and then sprinted out of the room. I followed him, and he was really fast! But he lead me to the balcony place where he jumped off of the building and landed on the top of the bridge. Then he ran over to RED base.

I turned to the other side of the balcony and walked over there. There was a door to the respawn there and a man wearing a hat was standing there and preparing a sniper rifle.

"Hi," I said. "Who are you?"

He jumped and pointed the gun at me, only to see it was me. "Oh," he said, "Who're you, mate?"

He had a British accent and was wearing aviators and he looked cool!

"I'm Silvia," I said with a big smile, wich was really contagious, because the man began to grin, too. He chuckled and put out a hand for me to shake. "Ah, nice to meet you, mate. I'm Sniper, and I snipe pople I snipe people."

I nodded. "oh ok that's cool," I replied with a giggle. "That's a cool gun you've got."

"Yeah, snipings a good job, mate. What do you got?"

I hesiated. What was my job? I wasn't sure… "I… uh… I'm the close range fighter," I said with a shrug.

"You mean you don't have a gun?" Sniper gasped, his shades falling off and revealing his blood red eyes.

"No," I said. "But it's ok, I have a bullet proof vest(I forgot to mention that, sorry.)" I shrugged and turned to the edge of th balcony, throwing down my hood an letting my hair flow in th wind like a mighty flag. My toes hung off of the edge of the balcony and I glanced over my shoulder to see if Sniper was looking. He wasn't. I frowned, and with a determined glint in my now forest greeneyes, I jumped away and sprinted into the battle.

* * *

**That's it for ch1! WereBear beta'd about half of it I betad the rest! What will happen next? Will Sil get hurt? CHECK IN NT TIME TO SEE! **PLEASE R&R!


	2. My first fight

**Hiya! This is Srudelcake with the next chapter! I didn't have WereBear beta this one because she is at Summer school right now :( But yeah I think this is a good chapter! Do you guys think I should bring in more OCs or should it just be Sil? Also I am bringing the rating up to T!**

Some people might say that I soared. Like an eagle. My jump was so powerful that I landed on the top of the bridge, usually where only Scouts could go. My feet slid against the tile, and my sharp eyes caught the ight of a BLU snighper pointing his tacky, damaged gun at me. He fingered the trigger, but by the time he pulled it, I wa already out of the way. I dodged to the right and ran as fast as I could, leaping at the BLU sniper wen I reached his base. I flying kicked him in the face, and he hit the wall so hard you could hear his spine snap. I grinned and turned to the BLU's first respawn, the one in the room that has a hallway to their intel. I prepared to face the enemy as I ran into the room, and I gasped at what I saw.

There were REDs in here! There was Scout, Pyro(the mask guy), and Demoman!

Demoman was the first to see me. "Aye!" he said cheerfully, running over to me and hugging me. I hugged him back because we were good friends.

Pyro looked jelly but I didn't care about him, he was annoying. Scout wasn't paying us any attention, he was starting to walk towards the hall to the intel when the BLU respawn flung open! A Heavy came out, waving his gun around wildly and laughing in Russian. Close behind Heavy was a scrawny guy with a weird gun that was shooting blue mist at the Heavy.

"Aw shit, nigga!" scout cried, and he ran away towards the intel.

I blinked. Who was the scrawny guy? Why didn't my team have one of those? I turned to Demoman, who was shooting sticky bombs at them before the Heavy could start to shoot. The Heavy and the misty guy blew up.

"Good job, Dem!" I shouted with glee. I hugged him again and then ran down the hall to catch up with Scout.

Demoman put dombs around the respawn entrance and followed me. We ended up in a big spaced-out room, a BLU respawn just around the corner nearby some stairs. But then there was another small hallway to the BLU intel. Scout lead me there and paused at the corner of the hall. I tried to keep walking, but he grabbed me by the arm.

"Hold up," he said. "Do you hear that beeping?"

It wasn't until Scout pointed it out that I heard what he was talking about. There was a faint beeping coming from the intel room!

"What is that?" I asked, blinking, my eyes turning a deep ocean blue with curiosity and confusion.

"Sentry," Scout replied. "If you go out there, it will shoot you and you'll die," he said. "Without destroying it frst, we can't go in."

I laughed. "Does that even really exist? They would not put a gun there that shoot anyone who goes in what if they needed to go in jut watch me go in then you can go in after me." Then I walked into the room.

"NO!" Scout screamed, but I ignored him. The second I walked in, I saw a RED eam person! And they had a big red turret gun next to them and a magic red box behind them spraying them with mist!

"Huh?" I said, blinking. My eyes remained blue because I was still confused.

"Howdy," the RED guy said. He was wearing a yellow hardhat and one yellow glove for whatever reason, and he had goggles over his eyes and was grinning at me. "Name's Engineer."

I blinked. "I'm Silvia Ruby Snakeskin. I guess Scout wasn't lying about Sen-" I broke off when I noticed the bear around Engineer's belt. "Oh my Kami, is that a teddy bear?" Now let's get one thing straight. I. Love. Teddies. I glomped Engineer and ripped the bear off of his belt, hugging it into my enormous bosom and squeeing.

"Whoa," Engineer said, blinking as I sat on top of his chest.

Scout walked in. "Wha da hell?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me asnd shaking his head. He walked over to the table where BLU team put the intel and strapped it onto his back. Suddenly, a loud and crazed voice boomed.

"RED TEAM HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!"

Everyone froze, and I gasped. "Oh no. Now they know!"

Scout shrugged. "Da hell does it matter? We got a sentrie in here, they can't come in."

Scout was standing in the eyesight of the second hallway entrence, and suddenly a rocket blated him to bits!

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes.

Engineer didn't react, he just rolled his eyes and pushed me off of him gently. Then he wacked his sentry with a wrench. It grew bigger and homing missiles were added. "There, no need to worry now," he said.

"THE RED TEAM HAS DROPPED OUR INTELLIGENCE," the voice said smugly, which pissed me off.

A BLU Soldier ran into the room and was blasted to bits by Engineer's senry. I laughed and ran over to the intel where Scout dropped it. As soon as I did, he ran into the room, fresh from respawn.

"What da hell are you two still doin' here?" he shouted, smacking Engineer upside his head, which caused the man to wimper and cower.

I hugged Engineer's teddy bear and strapped the intel on my back. A sudden breeze flowed into the room, and my golden hair flowed in the air, my eyes turning green with determination. My hoodie ruffled in the wind and I stood there with pride and unbelievable beauty. I flipped my hair and shot out of the room like a rocket.

Before I knew it, Scout was running ahead of me with his gun and Engineer was trailing behind. I wasn't surprised when I heard an explsion and Engineer's scream of agony reached my nicely shaped ears. Scout jumped onto te bridge roof and I ran over to the enemy Sniper, who was close to the other respawn.

"Whatcha doin' here, mate?" he spat, glaring at me.

"Stealing your intel," I giggled, showing him the case on my back.

He gasped. "Wat!"

I laughed. "Yeah, you BLUs are losers!"

Suddenly, I heard a clang and turned around to see a BLU spy! He was holding a broken knife and was grinning at me.

"Idiot," I screamed with laughter. "You can't knife me when I'm wearing your intel on my back!" He looked like he was going to sy something smugly but Then I kicked him in the groin and he died. I turned to BLU nipper, and he tried to hit me with his katana but I blocked it quickly with my iPod. He growled in anger, and I snatched the katana out of his hand. "Thanks," I snickered.

"God save the queen!" he screamed in horror, but I ignored I pitiful wailing and chopped off his head. Blood sprayed everywhere and soaked my hoodie! I was so pissed off that I didn't know what to do. That hoodie was custom-made, it costed me like 300 bucks! I just got a running start and dived into the water by the bridge, and water filled my world. It was so refreshing and cool and clear, cleaner than any pool I've seen! I swam into the RED sewers and headed for the stairs. When I got up them, I saw our hallway and even a small squad of BLUs trying to get inside. There was a Soldier, Engineer, and a Spy. Suddenly, the BLU spy knifed the Soldier in the back and turned RED! I laughed and ran into the room, jumping in the air at the Engineer. He screamed in fear, but I turned in mid-air and kicked him right in the faces, shattering his skull like glass.

Spy nodded in approval and I ran into the big open area with more stairs. It had a nice view of the sky and I saw a cloud that looked like a baby kitten playing with yarn. I giggled and then ran up the stairs again. I ran to down the halls to my intel room and sprinted inside! I hre the intel down on the table.

"WE HAVE ECURED ENEMY INTELLIGENCE, WE WIN!" our voice yelled in victorious.

I could hear my team cheering and calling my name upstairs by the respawn. I ran to them and they all hugged me, I even let Pyro and Heavy hug me.

"Good job, mate!" Sniper said.

"Yeah, you did awesome!" Scout said.

"Leetle girl is good for team," Heavy added, grinning ina pervy manner.

"Mmph!" Pyro said.

"Enough cheering," Spy snapped. "All of you, go to ze mess hall."

We all went downstairs and into the secret door. I still had Engineer's teddy bear. We all sat down at the table in mess hall and talked like good friends.

"So, Silvia," Demoman said. "wanna drink?" He handed me some Scrumpie and I downed it all in one go! I had high tolerance so yeah.

"Now there's a lassie who can drink!" Demoman laughed messily.

Spy scoweled in disgust at him and brushed down his suit with his hands. "Anyway. Silvia. You secured ze BLU intel before anyone else could. For that, you deserve a reward."

I blushed a deep shade of red, my eyes turning pink. "Oh, you guys, I did it for you."

Soldier, who was at the oher side of the table, snorted. "WHAT A LOAD OF BULL!" He slammed his hands down on the table angrily. "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T TRUST THIS MAGGOT?"

I was so mad I accidentally squeezed Engineer's teddy bear so hard I squeaked, then I threw it at Soldier without thinking. I threw it so hard that it knocked him to the floor and everyone laughed.

"She pwned you!" Engineer screeched, and then he picked up his Teddy bear and put it in his pants.

Suddenly, I coughed. But it wasn't just any cough. I coughed up blood.

"Are you OK?" Spy asked, jumping on the table and running to me. "Ze repawn does not operate out of fighting hours. You cannot die!"

I shook me head. "But I… I don't feel so good…"

The last thing I saw was Spy's horrified face and his voice scream "NOO!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**So that is ch 2! I might write chapter 3 and upload it today too becuase I really wanna get that chapter out (:**


	3. At the pool

**Here is chapter 3 i hope you like it!**

When I woke up, I was laying on a cold metal table in a big white room. It smelled like antibiotics and invulins. My confused deep ocean blue eyes canned what they could, that being the ceiling. I moved my sore neck and saw a man standing next to me. I groaned, noticing that this was the same scrawny man that was shooting mist at the Heavy.

"Oh, you're awake," he said. He had a German accent, one of my favorites. "I tested for numerous, but only one tes came out positive."

"I have cancer?" I asked horrifiedly

"No," the German guy did. "Anyway, I'm Medic."

"No! Tell me what I have."

"Oh yeah, you had a stab wound." He showed me a picture of my back and there was a horrible stab wound there. It was bloody and red and awful. Then I gasped. "I guess when the BLU Spy tried to stab me it actually worked…." I stared at the picture for a bit longer and I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt in the picture.

I gasped and looked at my chest. All I was wearing was a bra. "You pervert!" I screamed, thrashing about in my bindings.

Medic rolled his eyes. "It's not like I stripped you naked, you're till wearing undergarments, are you not?" He turned and walked away and picked up a syringe off of a table and came back to me. It wa full of a green liquid. "This will keep the wound from begging bad." Then e stabbed the syringe into my stomach and injected the liquid.

It made me feel weird. It hurt at first, but it was quicly replaced by a drunked feeling. "Whaoo…" I said. "Also, Medic, hwo come you were'nt on the battlefield with the rest of us, eeeh?"

"I was vorking on something," he said with a shrug. "Anyway, your hoodie is ruined, so you will need some more clothes." He then took off his shirt and took off the ropes ying me down and helped me to my feet. He put his shirt on me and smiled.

I blushed super hard because he took off his shirt to give to me and he had nice abs and stuff. He then told me to go back to the mess hall where the others should be waiting for me. I nodded to him and smiled. "Thanks doc," I said and ran to the mess hall.

Everyone went silent when theysaw me, talk about dejavu! "I'm OK guys," I said.

"Zank GOD!" Spy shouted. He ran over and hugged me. I hugged back. Before I knew it, we were all in a huge group hug! I felt so loved, they all cared about me so much.

"To celebrate your recovery, we will go to the swimming pool!" Demoman said.

"You guys have a pool?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, o course we do, everyone' got a pool," Scout said, walking off to where I assume his room was to get his swimming trunks.

"But I don't have a swim suit," I replied sadly, hanging my head.

"Don't worry we got one for you," Engineer said. "It's in your room. Here let me show it to ya." He began to walk out to a new hall I've never seen or ventured. We walked for a while, and made a few turns before we stopped at a door that had a golden S on it.

"Thanks, Engineer," I said, hugging him.

"Call me Engie," Engineer replied.

"Okay, Engie," I said.

Engie nodded and walked away.

I walked into my room and gaped at what I saw. It was Sniper! "HEY! What are you doing in my room you bigot!"

Sniper was sitting on a bed and he looked at me wih a scowl. His rifle was on the other side of the bed and he was shining his katana. "This's my room, mate. What didja think the S on the door stood for?"

"Ummm, Silvia?" I said angrily.

"No then the S would be silver not gold." He rolled his red eyes at me and then tossed his samurai sword aside.

"Wha… but Engie said that this is my room! Do you mean w have to share a room?" I sighed and shook my head. I wanted privacy and Sniper was a man! "And there's only one bed."

"Then we'll have to share a bed but that doesn't matter now, we're going swimming. So get yer suit and let's go." He Suddenly stood up and ripped off his clothes and revealed his swimming trunks underneath.

I walked over to my dresser and took out a pink and blank bikini and kicked Sniper out of my room. Then I put on my swim suit and started to walk to to the door when I saw a few jars on Snipr's desser. Hey were full of a suspicious yellow liquid and I walked over to the jars and picked one up.

"Ewww!" I said. So I picked them all up and walked to the next room over. It was Pyro's room and it was painted red. I threw the jars onto Pyro's bed and they broke and spilled all over his bed. I laughed "Ha!"

Then I went back into the mess hall. Everyone stared at me. The bikini showed all the right parts. My hair flowed down my back like a waterfall. Everyone was there except Pyro because he hated water. Then Spy took us all to the pool behind RED base. It was clean and clear and beautiful!

"CANON BALL!"

I saw Scout jump into the pool and he splashed me. I got pissed because I hate being slashed. Heavy ran to jump in too but he slipped and fell and broke his rose so Medic had to fix it. I then turned to Spy who was laying on a chair drinking a lemonade and wearing shades so he was looking pretty badass while basking in the sun Then I saw that Demoman had jumped in too and Sniper was standing at the edge of the pool and poking the water with his finger.

"God save the queen that is cold," he hissed. I ran over and pushed him in the water. He screamed and fell into the deep end. I laughed again and jumped in after him. But when I was on my way up someone grabbed my arm and I looked and saw through the water it was Sniper! He was glaring at me and would let me go up for air.

Suddenly he turned into a BLU Spy! I punched him in the face super hard and his eyes began to bleed, I sawm to the surface. "SSPPPYYY!" I screamed.

"What?" Spy whined, looking at me.

"NO! THE SPY IS A SNIPER!"

Spy turned BLU! And then Scout, Demoman, and Solder jumped out of the pool to fight but then Demo turned into a BLU Spy, too! The BLU Spys beat up our team and then the leader walked up to me with an evil grin.

"You're coming wit us, mamuzel."

**Sorry this chapter was so short I ran out of ideas :( I promise Ch4 will be better!**


	4. Biting back

**Ch 4 is here! This chapter is better than the last, I think c: And to the reviewers that say that I have never played TF2: of course I have :) I never write for things that I have not played/seen/read :)**

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar room. I know I ad never seen it before, and it was crawling wit BLUs. I tried to get up, but I was tied to the wall.

"What do you want from me?" I shouted at te nearest BLU scum, who was BLU Medic.

"Ve don't like you," he snapped. "You have just joined RED and you already do all of this stuff!"

"Yeah," BLU Demoman joins in. "Lassie, you'e already captured out intel and everythin'!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Just let me go."

The BLU Engie walked in, brandishing a wrench. He approached me and jabbed me in the chest with his tool. "We're gonna have to keep you in here forever," he snapped. "And it's not all too bad, I mean, you're hot so It's cool."

"Yeah!" BLU Scout added enthuisuiaticaly. Then he walked over and put a bandaged hand on my left boob. "HEhehehe."

I creamed and bit his hand. My jaws were so srong that I bit off two of this fingers. He screamed and blood went everywhere and got all over my Medic shirt. That was it, I was tired of these BLU idiots ruining my good clothes! I started to glow red and suddenly felt so much stronger.

"Watch out!" BLU Medic screamed. "She's going Uber!" He dove out of the room and I broke away from the wall. I grabbed BLU Engie before he could run and shoved his wrench down his throat. Then I faced BLU Scout and ripped him in half. It got even more blood on my clothes! I screamed in anger and attacked BLU Demoman. He screamed and I ripped off his arms and threw his at a wall. His gun went off and he exploded.

I wandered around the BLU Base and ended up breaking into their respawn. There was a BLU Spy and a BLU Pyro hiding in there. I killed them and then turned to the bench. On the bench was a tied-up RED Sniper! I gasped and untied Sniper. My Uber ran out and he rubbed his sore writsts.

"Thanks, mate," he said. "Those BLU Spies took all of us back. The rest of the team is in here somewhere."

I gritted my teeth. "Filthy BLUs. Let's go find the rest of them." Then we ran out of respawn and headed for the hall where the intel was. We got to the intel room and saw the other 8 REDs in there.

"Silvia!" Spy cried. "You have come for us!"

I nodded and ran over to them. They were all in a corner. I pulled Spy out and untied him. He rubbed his sore wrist and went to help the others. I untied Scout and Engie and Medic while Spy did the rest. When everyone was untied we started to leave.

"Wait, do you hear dat?"

We all froze. Scout was right. You could hear a sound that sounded a helluva lot like a Heavy's gun. I gulped. Then I rememebered that we have our own Heavy! I turned to Heavy and said, "Heavy! You have to kill him!"

"I'm scared!" Heavy cried. I got mad and faced Soldier. "Soldier, you have to!"

"YOU DON'T OWN ME, LADY!" He ran out to the Heavy. The rest of the team followed. When we got there, Soldier was beating a dead Heavy with a shovel and laughed maniacally.

I exchanged glances with Medic and we all walked outside. By then we were all tired from Fighting the BLUs and just went home. There was only one big shower room so I too mine first and then the rest of them took theirs. I went into my room. It had white walls and a tan carpet. There were a few pictures of koalas and kangaroos over the bed. The bed had a black frame and black covers. I Did not like the color scheme, I would have to change it to black and red. I changed into my fave PJs before sniper came in and crawled into bed. When he did come in he was only wearing shorts. I glanced at him and my face went redder than a tomato. I pretended to sleep and went still.

"I know you're awake," Sniper said. "And what'd you… where am I supposed to sleep?"

I sat up and shrugged. "I dunno, the floor?"

He pouted angrily. "I am not gonna sleep on the floor, mate."

I glanced at the bed I was laying on. It was big enough for 2 people but I wasn't so thrilled about having some man I don't even know lying in a bed with me. "Errr, well I'm sleeping in the bed," I replied. "And you're not joining me so get over it!" With that, I turned to the wall and shut my eyes. I guess the authority in my voice made him listen because he just flicked off the lights and when I fell asleep, there was nobody else in my bed.

I woke up. I turned to get up when I bumped into something big and warm. I froze and looks. It was Sniper! "What the hell!" I screamed, and went to hit him. He grabbed my arm and stopped my from cleaning his clock.

"Now, now, mate, let's not get rough yet. We haven't even started foreplay!"

I gasped. "Wha! How dare you!" I tried to yank my arm away but he was too strong. His red eyes glared into mine. I screamed.

I woke up with a gasp. Oh, it was jut a dream. I sat up and looked around, breathing hard. My gaze landed on Sniper, who was still asleep on the floor. Glancing at the clock on my dresser, I saw that it was 3 AM. The sun hadn't even begun to rise. With a groan, I rose to my feet. I guess I just needed some water or something. I wandered to the kitchen and opened the porceline frige. Inside was a few things but I was more concerned about water. I took out a gallon of water and poured myself a glass. I took it back to my room and tripped when I walked in and ended up splashing water all over Sniper.

"AH!" He woke up and jumped to his feet, taking out a shiny sharp katana. He froze when he realized that it was just me and sighed. "What… What'd you do that for?"

I glared at him. "It wa an accident you stupid moron."

He sighed and started to wipe the water off of himself. "Watch it next time, would you?"

I rolled my eyes but I wasn't thirsty anymore. So I just crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over myself. I glanced at Sniper as he started to go back to sleep. He really was kinda hot. I shrugged and went to sleep. This time I dreamed about killing birds. It was a lot more relaxing than my previous dream.7

**Well, that was ch4~ Ch 5 soon!**


	5. Breakfast time

**I really like this chapter ^_^ Also as you may know, WereBear does not beta me anymore. :(**

When my violet eyes fluttered open as I woke, and the first thing I saw was Sniper. He was asleep, not facing me and looking rather unpleasant from the backside.

"AAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" I jumped to me feet and kicked him in the spine, not hard enough to snap it but hard enough to hurt really bad.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOIN'?" Sniper screamed, jumping to is feet also. He looked furious, but not half as upset as I was looking.

"Pervert!" I screeched, hitting him upside the head with my pillow as hard as I could, and he backed up a bit.

"What're you talkin' about? You're standing on the floor you wanka!" He was _really _upset at this point, his hands at his head, Gripping his messy hair. His eyes were almost wild.

I blinked and glanced down at my feet. Below my pink-slippered feet was the carpeted floor. I laughed and said, "Oh, you're right. Haha, sorry."

Sniper was glaring at me, but I jut walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. I could smell pancakes.

"I SMELL PANCAKES!"

I turned my head to see Scout speeding out of his room wearing nothing but shorts, and jeez, did all of these guys do this? I was praying that Heavy did not at that point.

"OUTTA THE WAY, SWEET CHEEKS," Scout shouted, flying by me faster than a speeding bullet. I stumbled but continued on my way. I chuckled and soon I was in the kitchen, standing next to Scout.

Engie was holding a plate stacked with the breakfast food, smiling gently as he always did. "Mornin'," he greeted us, walking out of the doorway and setting the food on the mess hall's table. "Ready for breakfast?"

"'Course I am!" Scout said happily, hopping into a chair and taking like 4 pankaces. He was about to tear into the food when I, upset that he tried to eat without the rest of the gang, stabbed the pancakes with a knife before he got his hands too close. "What da hell're you doin'?"

I laughed. "Ha, that's the second time I've heard that today."

Scout stared at me. "You know, you've got some serious issues."

"Do not," I snapped. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get the others. DONOT eat anything." I glared at him, my eyes turning into a more deeper purple with stern. He nodded childishly and I ran off to the hallway where all the rooms are. First I knocked on Demoman's door.

"Aye, what d'ya want?" He called, speech slurred.

"Come eat breakfast," I said before turning to the next door. It was Soldier's door. I snorted and skipped is door. That's what he gets for being a sexist pig. I moved on to Pyro's door. I was about to skip his, too, but he came out right when I was walking by. He waved to me but I ignored him and carried on. Next was Heavy. I skipped his door. Then I moved on to Spy's room. At this point, I was tired of walking and just kicked the door open. "Time to-"

Spy was changing into his suit thingie when I walked in.

"Uh. Woops."

Spy jumped and turned to look at me. "Wha- Silvia, what are you-"

My face was beet red. "I'll go." I backed away and slammed the door shut, just standing and staring at the door. It took a while but I eventually walked away and went back down to the table. Scout was sitting uncomfortably, his face on the table before the pancakes, eyes fixed on the food. He saw me coming in through the doorway and was about to grab like 500 pancakes.

"Everyone's here, now let's cho-"

"No, Spy isn't here yet," I sputtered, walking to my seat only to see Soldier was sitting in it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said angrily, crossing my pajamad arms.

Soldier turned to look at me, I think he was glaring at me behind his helmet. "YOU GOT UP, MAGGOT. WHY'S YOUR FACE SO RED?"

My face went even redder. "N-No reason…! It doesn't matter! Get out of my seat!"

Soldier laughed. "NO."

I was starting to get really mad. "SOLDIER, GET OUT OF MY DAAAAAAMN SEAT!" I Made sure to extend the word for emphasis, my eyes changing blood red in fury.

Soldier turned away from me and started a conversation with Engie. "How did you wake up before me?"

Engie shrugged. "'Dunno."

"I AM TALKING TO YOU!" I screamed, voice going high.

"What is going on in here?" Spy sighed as he walked into the room adjusting his tie.

I turned to him but looked away in embarrassment. "Soldier won't get out of my seat."

Spy walked over to Soldier. "You have 2 seconds to move before I stab you with my blade."

Soldier groaned in annoyance and walked away, taking another seat far away from me. I sat back down and looked around. There were only 7 people here, who was I missing? OH! Medic! "Oops!" I shouted. "Medic, gotta go get him." I heared Scout whine and I ran off to get the doctor. I ran to his office room place(He had his room in there) and he was awake and dressed(Thank Gott) and cutting open what looked like a Pyro's arm. "Now I can see if Pyro really is a male…"

"Medic?"

He glanced at me. "Oh. Hello, Silvia."

"Hiya," I replied. "It's breakfast time."

He nodded slowly and left the arm alone looking sad. He was about to leave the room when he realized something. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me. "Oh, ve must check If your stab wound is infected."

I nodded and sat at a table, pushing the Pyro arm to the floor where is was crushed and splattered everywhere. I took off my pj top sheepishly and he looked at my wound. "Nope, it's fine." He then walked out of the room, leaving me all alone. I pouted and put my shirt back on and ran after him but when I caught up he was already at the table.

I sat down in my seat between Scout and Spy and started to eat my pancakes.

"Where is ze Heavy?" Spy asked.

"Oh, must've forgotten," I said halfheartedly, paying more attention to my food.

"I vill get him," Medic said and walked out.

I glanced at Scout, who was done eating now and was just sitting at the table and blabbing to Demoman.

"Aye, want some Scrumpy, mate?"

I sighed. "Don't you think it's a little early for drinking?"

"You must not know me, lassie," Demoman laughed and downed a whole bottle right there. Then he took out another one and gave it to Scout.

Scout started to drink some but I glared at him and he stopped.

"What? Wait yer turn." He said, looking at me with an unamused glance.

I scowled. "It's too early for drinking."

He gave up and handed the Scrumpie back to Demoman who drunked it all.

Medic returned with Heavy and they both ate their food. Then we were all done.

I was getting bored again and looked around the room. "This is ceasefire, so now what?" I asked boredly.

"I'm goin' back to sleep," Scout said before hopping out of hi seat and going back to his room. I shrugged and leaned against my hand. "Sooo bored."

"We should do something fun," Heavy agreed. For once we agreed.

"Like….?" Medic asked.

"Watch a movie!" I said. "yeah! I brought my ps3 with me so we ca watch blu ray!"

"NO BLUs!" Soldier roared.

"Not BLU!" I said. "Blu."

"OH."

"I looked at the rest of them. "How does that sound?"

"Good," Medic said.

"/Mmmph, Pyro agreed."

"Ja," Medic said.

"Okay! What should be watch?" I asked.

"What do you have?" Spy asked.

"Anything," I replied with a chuckle. "I have a collection."

"You just choose," Demoman said.

"'Kay." I took them all to a big room with a big TV and set up my ps3. I put in the Notebook and was about to click start movie on the menu.

"THIS LOOKS SAPPY!" Soldier yelled.

"It's a romantic masterpiece!" I snapped.

"UGH, I'M LEAVING." He stormed out.

The movie started and halfway through, I looked around. Heavy and Medic were asleep and Demoman was passed out on the floor from drinking so much. Pyro was gone and Sniper must have been mad at me because he didn't even bother to watch the movie in the first place, he left somewhere. He was such a stupid loner. Then there was Engie was over sitting on a sofa a few good feet away, either asleep sittitng up or watching the movie. I wasn't sure because he wore goggles. Spy was still awake and since France is the country of love or something he must have understood the wonderful movie.

"Ugh, why did they bother to watch the movie if they were going to fall asleep?" I grumbled, glaring at Medic and Heavy and Demoman.

"I do not know," Spy said. "But it is a good movie. Very well done."

I wa happy, someone liked my favorite movie! "Yeah! It's great!"

Engie was asleep for sure now, he had leaned back in the sofa and wasn't even looking in the direction of the movie anymore.

"Stupid Engie," I growled. I turned back to say something to Spy but now HE was asleep. I was mad now. "What the heck, man!" I pouted and continued to watch the movie. Then I was starting to get sleepy, so I leaned on him.

Then I fell asleep.

**See it was cute~**


	6. They're back

**I reread my reviews and noticed that someone said tat Sniper isn't British. Oops! Ill try to make him more Australian now!**

When I woke up, Spy was already awake. He was sitting beside me, almost leaned back against the sofa while I rested against his shoulder. I blinked, realized what I was doing. My face reddened a bit and I sat up, stopping using Spy as a headrest.

"You're awake," he said, pulling out a cigarette.

"Y-Yeah," I said, looking in an oppsotie direction to hide my blush.

"Hm. You know, Silvia, you-"

"BLU TEAM IN THE BASE!" I was surprised to hear the sound of Announcer's voice at a time like this. We weren't in battle! Was she like a machine glitching out or was this the truth? I jumped to my feet, hair flowing. Then I realized I was still in Pjs. Well, I couldn't stand for that! So I raced into my room and took one of Sniper's shirts and changed quickly. I ended up wearing jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. I then headed back and went through the secret door to get to the respawn. When I entered, the door slammed shut and it began to spark. I freaked out and ran over to it and hit it, and it opened. Engie was there and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Spy!"

"No, it's Silvia!" I cried, putting up my hands in defense.

"We'll see," he said, approaching me with a wrench. He hit me on the shoulder but I did not turn into a Spy.

"Good. Now what in tarnation did you do to the darn door?" He glanced at the door and then back at me.

"Nothing," I said.

He sighed and then loaded his guns. "You know, Silvia, you can-"

"Look out!" Scout came charging into the respawn. He was all beat up and was bleeding from several places. "Stupid BLUs," he said angrily. "Buncha dumbasses."

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Those BLU team retards happened!" He looked upset o I didn't ask anyting else.

"Uh oh."

I looked at Engie, who was fiddling with the respawns controls.

"What?" I asked.

"The respawn," he said, going pale. "It's… malfunctionin'."

"What's that supposed to mean, hardhat?" Scout demanded, shoving his way to look at the controls, too.

"What I mean is that the respawn ain't working," Engie replied. "It's broken."

My blood ran cold. Broken? How! I paced back and forth. This was bad, bad bad bad!

Sniper ran into the respawn looking twice as beat up as Scout. "Oi, what're you three doin' in here?"

"The respawn's busted!" Scout shrieked at him. "If we die, we DIE!"

Sniper stared at Engie. "W…what?"

Engie nodded. "Sorry."

The rest of the team ran in and we told them about the broken respawn.

"So what do we do?" I asked, terrified.

Spy thought for a moment. "Okay, Engineer, you must build sentries in everal places. Make it impossible to breach our base. Medic, you must stay with him at all times to heal him. Heavy, you must go and protect both of them." He took out his case and looked at some disguises. "I will take out the BLUs."

I shivered. "You can't go alone."

"I have to." He then walked out, cloaking and then Medic Heavy and Egie ran out to do as they were told.

"What do we do, then?" Scout asked.

"Mmph mph," Pyro said.

"Sit down, maybe?" Said Demoman. He sat on a bench and began chugging Scrumpie. I didn't blame him for that. He shared with the rest of us and we drank to calm ourselfs.

"You wearing my shirt, mate?" Sniper said suddenly, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Er… maybe," I said while sweatdropping. "I needed a clean shirt and the BLUs got their AIDS filled blood on my hoodie and Medic's shirt." I was really pissed and the Scrumpie didn't help. I was starting to get harsh and mean and stuff.

"Why did Medic give you his shirt anyway?" Scout asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My hoodie was ruined," I spat, shrugging while downing Scumpie. "Who cares?"

Scout huffed and glared at a wall.

Soldier was pacing back and forth. "WE CAN NOT JUST STAND HERE AND WAIT FOR THOSE GUYS O DO ALL F THE WORK! WE ARE MEN AT WAR!"

"Ahem?" I said angrily.

Soldier looked at me crossly. I think. "WHAT, PRINCESS?"

I raged, my face going tomato red. "DO. NOT. CALL. ME. PRINCESS." I growled, eyes turning red.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT _PRINCESS_?"

I smashed the Scrunpie bottle on the floor and it broke. I pointed the broken sharp side at him "I said DON'T!"

Soldier just laughed. "Who are you kidding, princess? You're not going to do ANYTHING!" He shook his head and continued to pace. I would have beaten him black and blue but the respawn was busted.

"Not now, you two," Demoman sighed, upset. "You're always fightin'. Can't we all get along?"

"No," I said harshly. "Not with that bi-"

Before I could finish my insult Medic and Engie can running back into the respawn.

"…Are you two OK?"

Medic finished healing Engie. "The job has been done."

"Where is Spy?" I asked, looking worried.

"…I do not know."

I swallowed. "I have to find him."

Medic shook his head. "Nien. You will die. The BLUs are everywhere and hey have respawn."

"I will not die you dumbass doctor," I said angrily. The shock on his face was clear. "Now I am going to find that doctor and that is that!" I ran out of respawn and I could hear Medic coming after me.

We aw in injured Heavy run up te stairs to the respawn and go in. We ran downstarirs and saw a BLU spy turn into Spy. I got mad and jumped at him.

"Silvia, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't you try to trick me," I snarled. I leaped into the air and kicked him in the head. He flew backwards and did a few flips, hitting the wall. Something broke and he died. I huffed and walked over to his body. I took his butcher knife and his pistol. It had plenty of bullets. I nodded and faced Medic. There was a BLU Heavy behind him!

"Look out!" I shouted. I leaped over his head and tackled the Heavy, knocking him to the floor. Then I put a gun to hi head and pulled the trigger. He was dead. I grinned and took his shotgun.

Medic looked around frantically in case someone else came. We moved on to the sewers. Engie's sentries were everywhere, I doubted anyone got in again. We went into the sewers and I spotted Spy fighting a BLU Sniper! THE BLU Sniper! I HATED him! He was pinning Spy to the wall and wa about to cut him with his katana but I flying kicked him in the crotch. He fell the the floor and then I snatched his katana, beating him and cutting him with his own blade. He died slowly, begging for mercy, but I didn'tgive any.

Medic healed Spy, and he sighed in relief. "Zank you, you two."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was hugging him. "You almost died."

"But I did not. Now, let's get back to ze others."

I nodded and we 3 went back to the respawn. The others were drinking even more since I was gone. Except for Soldier and Sniper. And Pyro because it has a mask.

When they saw us they all cheered.

"You're OK!" Scout said happily, dropping a half full Scrumpie and spilling it all over the floor. "I was worri-"

"WHAT'S THE PLAN?" interrupted Soldier.

Spy sighed and smoked a cigarette. "The BLUs have retrieted. We need to set up more sentries and traps. I want boobies(traps) everywhere. And then we must find out what is wrong with the respawn."

Engie glanced at me. Then I realized it! He thought I was the one who messed it up! But why would I do that?"

Spy sent everyone off on a job. Everyone except me. He and I sat in the respawn for a bit. He looked at me and said, "Silvia, you have been a great credit to the team."

"I know," I said.

"You are a very beautiful woman. Your hair is like an ever-flowing river of pure concentrated golden beauty, your skin white and smooth and more beautiful than a night of snow. Your eyes are iridescent beauty, changing with every dear emotion. Your style is stunning, YOU is stunning."

I blushed. "Th..Thanks, Spy. You're cool, too."

He leaned in.

I panicked.

But he still kissed me. I kissed back.

It was a dream come true.


	7. something awful

**I know I updated a lot today sorry. The last chapter was written late at night sorry for errors!**

"Ready to go, Silvia?" BLU Spy said, grinning evilly.

"Yep," Silvia said. "I know the plan and I've made sure to memorize it."

'Good," BLU Spy said. "But avoid the original Silvia at all costs."

"'Kay." BLU Silvia said.

BLU Spy watched her go.

-BLU Silvia POV-

I ran through the sewers of RED base, smiling to myself. My team had hacked into the RED's respawn. We noticed that their repawn was broken so we hacked it and made a clone of Silvia, that would be me. I was now sneaking into their secret door. Or not-so-secret. I peeked into the living room. It wa neat and nice looking. But not=body was there. It was still late at night, anyway. Next I tiptoed into the kitchen. Nobody was there. I continued to the hallway where the rooms were. She was definitely in her room. But I was here to take out the Engineer. I was walking to his room when I heard a voice.

"Silvia?"

I froze and turned around. It was RED Spy. "S…Spy!" I tensed for a moment, but relaxed.

"I thought you went to bed?" he said, raising an eyebrow, taking the cigarette in his mouth out.

"I got up to get some water," I replied.

"Hm." He bagan to walk with me to my room, which was near Engie's. I couldn't go in there, he would see both me and the original Silvia and know something was up! I stopped and said, "Eh, I'm not tired."

"Neither am I," spy agreed. He looked at me with something in his eyes. It was weird. "What shall we do?"

I shrugged. "'Dunno."

He was distracting me from my mission! Suddenly, he began to lean in!

-Silvia's POV-

I woke up and yawned. I sat up in my bed and looked to make sure I wasn't on the floor and made sure that Sniper still WAS on the floor. He was. I stood up and accidentally kicked him in the head. I could hear him mutter something angrily but I ignored him. He should have picked a different spot to lay down anyway. I walked out of my room because I wanted water. Hopefully Sniper wouldn't spill it all over himself again. When I walked out of my room, my appitite for water left. I saw Spy kissing someone! My blood ran cold and I stared at him for the lngest time but he didn't notice. I couldn't tell who he was kissing because it was sp dark. I ran back into my room and ran over Sniper. He got up and was about to yell when he saw I was sobbing.

"What happened to you, mate?" he asked, looking somewhat worried.

I wiped my eyes but it didn't help. "Spy was kissing someone else!"

He sighed and sat next to me on my bed. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, mate."

"I thought…" I said, but it was ard to talk with all the crying and stuff. "He…" I gave up and just cried into Sniper's shoulder. He didn't seem mad anymore.

"This isn't a good time to get wrapped up in relationships, anyway," Sniper replied. "War-"

"Shut up! What do you know?" I yelled at him and pushed him off of my bed. Then I jus cried into my pillow unil I fell asleep.

-BLU Silvia POV-

I had sent Spy to bed a while ago. At least half an hour ago. Now it was safe to get to the Engineer. I sneaked into his room and shut the door silently. There were no sentries in here. I grinned and pulled out my Spy's knife. I tip toed over to Engie's sleeoing form. Then I slit his throat.

He died in his sleep. I grinned. Now if we break the sentries, they could do nothing. I took his wrench and put it in my pocket. Then I left his room. I had an idea as I was about to go back to the sewers. Why leave when I can also take out their Medic? I laughed to myself and went to his office. I snuck to his bed and there he was, asleep. I giggled and lifted up the knife.

-Silvia's POV-

I walked into the room looking for comfort. Instead I saw blood everywhere. I screamed. Loud. Engie was dead! I cried harder. His throat was slit. This could only mean one thing. BLU Spy.

I raced down to Medic's room. Everyone else was in Engie's room to see why I'd screamed. I knew that BLU would kill Medic too. It was the perfect plan. I saw me holding a knife over Medic.

"NO!" I screamed.

The other me turned around and saw me. Their eyes went wide and they dropped the knife in shock. I was so mad. They killed Engie! They would die! I screamed again and tackled her to the floor. I fought her over to Medic's supplies. The first thing I saw was his bone saw. I took it and said, "You'll die like you killed Engie!" I used the saw to slit her throat.

"I'm sorry, Spy…" she said weakly. "I failed…"

Spy came in and saw me holding a bloody saw and a dead me clone. He came in just in time to hear BLU Silvia say that.

Suddenly I felt horrible pain in my back. I tried to scream but I was in such shock I couldn't. I turned around and saw Spy glaring at me.

"I should have known," he said. "BLUs are tricky ones. They cloned Silvia and made you. And then you killed our Engineer and Silvia."

My eyes were wide. Spy stabbed me in the back! He STABBED me! "No," I choked. "I AM Silvia…" I was getting weaker.

"Still trying to fool me even on the deathbed," Spy chuckled.

Medic rushed over to me. "Vait, Silvia, or Silvia clone. I am not sure. But I cannot sit hear and take the chance!"

He layed me down on my stomach on the table. He hooked me up to a machine. I was fading away when I concentrated the last of my strength and attention to say one thing to Spy.

"I hate you…"

**OMG! This chapter was crazy!**


	8. Waking again

I wasn't sure what time or day or anything it was when I woke up again. All I knew was that everything hurt and I was confused. My body felt heavy like there were elephant sitting on top of very limb. I managed to sit up and looked around. I was in Medic's office still. On the same metal table. Nobody was around, it was just me. I groaned and rose to my feet. I managed to stay steady on my legs and walked around the office looking for Medic. He wasn't anywhere around. I felt like I'd been asleep for days, what if people died and I was too busy asleep to stop it? I gulped and left the room.

It was completely quiet, not a noise anywhere. I went intot he hall where the rooms were. My door was open. I walked over to it and opened the door. Sniper was in there asleep on my bed. It completely ruined my mood. They thought I was dead so he slept in my bed? How rude was that? I grinded my pearly white teeth and walked over to him quiet. Then I looksed around for something to hit him with. There was a pillow on the floor, but no, that was too mercifull. I looked around some more. There was a book on sniping on the floor and I picked it up. I turned to face im and chucked it at his head as hard as I could possible. It hit him hard with a smack.

"OW!" He curled into a ball and held his head before jumping up to look at the person who hit him. When he saw it was me, he froze. "You're awake."

"Of course I'm awake I'm not dead! But you must have not had much respect because you were sleeping in my bed!" I screamed in anger.

"It was my bed first, mate," he replied.

I frowned at him. "Don't you care about me enough to be sad when I die?"

"But you weren't dead," Sniper replied.

"But you didn't know that," I said.

"Well how would you know if I was sad or not when you were bloody knocked out?" He scowled at me and rubbed his head, hands running through messy brunette hair.

"Were you?" I asked.

"Of course I was," he sighed. "We all were. And if I were you I would go tell everyone that you're alive." With that, he sat back down on the bed and ignored the death glare I sent him. "I'm going back to sleep."

"In MY bed?" I demanded.

He glared at me with blood red eyes. "Yes. In your bed." With that, he layed down and went to sleep.

I was ready to attack but I jus brushed it off and decided to be he bigger man. So then I left my room and shut the door and went to the room next door. It was Demoman's room, I went inside without knocking. Demoman was asleep in his bed. On his dresser next to him was like 10 emptybottles of Scrumpie. I figured he was sad because I was in a coma. I poked him and he jumped but when he saw me he screamed in Joy and pulled me into a horrible bear hug.

"YOU'RE ALIVE, LASSIE!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I am. I am…"

He let go and hopped to his feet. "We gotta tell everyone-"

"NO. I will tell them. Go back to sleep." I said. I puhed him back into bed and he went to bed. I left and shut the door. Next I saw Pyro's door and I can't say much more about how I hate him and his stuck-up mask and everything. It's retarded. So I moved on to Heavy's door, but I don't like Heavy either. One time he said I had a tiny stupid baby head. How rude is that? That is why I don't like Heavy. But hat isn't the point, the point is I skipped Heavy and Pyro's doors. Next was Medic, Spy, Scout, and Soldier. But I didn't know where Medic was. He wasn't in his room. Then it hit me, the kitchen! I went into the kitchen and Medic was in there drinking water.

"Medic?" I said.

He turned and looked at me. At first he looked surprised but then he smiled. "Oh, hello Silvia. I see you are avake."

"Yeah," I said. I took a seat next to him at the table. "How long have… I been out, doc?"

"Oh, not long…" he said, but he wasn't s convincing.

I shot him a serious face.

"Alright… you have been unconscious for a few… days. But nothing bad has happened, really." He sighed and finished his water. He set the glass down. "You know, some of us have been very depressed since you fell into that coma…"

I tilted my head like a cute puppy. "What? Who?"

He cleared his throat. "I have research to do." Then he got up and left. I was confused on why he acted that way but just shrugged it off and went back to the hall where the rooms are. Next up I had Spy, Scout, and Soldier. I walked up to Soldeir's door. I didn't like Soldier thought, either. He was a loud asshole and sexist and rude. And I was not sure how he would react if I barged into his room. Even if I knocked who knows what he'd do? But for some reason I was feeling extremely nice and decided to tell him I was alive anyway. Maybe after Scout, though. So I moved on and went into Scout's room. I walked in. He was asleep and his baseball bat was next to him and there was a photo of his mom next to his bed. I thought that was sweet. I walked over to him and poked him on the head. He wasn't wearing his hat to sleep of course."

"Wha? Silvia!" He sat up really quick. "You're alive!"

I grinned. "I wouldn't die on you."

He grinned back. "I can't tell you how relived I am to see you, man."

I was giddy now. "Me too!" I hugged him which shut him up real fast. I walked out of the room and went to Soldier's door. I was still trying to figure out if I would go in or not but I decided to suck it up and walked in.

Ok the moment I opened the door he woke up, jumped out of bed, and pointed a gun at me. He managed to put his helmet on before I could blink. I eep'd in shock and he was about to start yelling his head off when he saw it was me.

"WHA-"

"SSHH!" He shushed. "Whisper!"

Well he whisper-yelled which was pretty much talking for him. "What are you doing in here?"

I scowled. "Well I was just here to tell you I was alive. Not that you'd care anyway."

"Then why bother to tell me?" He demaned.

"I… I don't know? I was feeling nice? Does it matter? You should care If I'm dead, dammit!" I snapped, getting ready to hit him because he lowered his gun.

"Too bad I don't! You don't do anything useful around here, you belong where woman belong like in the kitche-"

I was so mad at this point that I hurled myself at him and started to punch him. "Shut up! I can fight! I am useful!"

He shoved me off and pinned me to the floor. "No you are not, maggot!"

I got so mad that I kicked him off and he hit the wall. "I am serious!" I hissed. Then I Kicked him in the stomach. "I." I kicked him again. "am." I kicked him again. "Useful!"

He pushed me away and stood up holding his stomach in pain. "Alright, maggot! You proved you can fight." He groaned and then sighed. "At least you aren't useless enough to die on us in the middle of war."

I nodded. "I'd never." Then I walked out. The last person I had to alert was Spy. But not only did he make out with some asshole but then he stabbed me in the back. He probably thought I was still the evil Silvia and he probably didn't care if I died anyway! I hate him and I wanted to just stab HIM in the back so that he could feel MY pain! Being stabbed really hurts! I decided against saying hi to him and stomped off to my room. Sniper was still asleep in my bed. I didn't bother to yell at him or throw him on the floor. Instead I just crawled in and pt up a pillow barrier between us and went to sleep.

I hate Spy and I hate Pyro and I hate Heavy and I hate Soldier. But out of all of them I hate Spy the most.


	9. From Another Perspecitve

**Werebear helped me this time. She said that I did a bad job on Medic and his accent so she betad this one. Medic is her favorite class… WereBear wrote most of this I only did a tiny bit so al credit ges to WereBear! ^^' Also I am going to be gone for a bit so WereBear is posting my chapters and writing a few with me. She is going to do this chapter and maybe another. I am leaving this note and that is it, WereBeer is doing the rest. I'll read them when I can! Bye for now! -Strudelcake**

I could hear yelling from Medic's office. Engineer was stabbed so it was likely the person who did it was after Medic, too. It made so much sense, too much. I ran down to Medic's office just in time to hear Silvia say something.

"I'm sorry, Spy. I failed.."

I felt fire burn my heart. No, what had they done? I walked up to the killer. It was also Silvia? A clone! Of course! I stabbed her in the back. I could feel hatred surrounding me, I was so angry but I masked it. The clone turned around to face me. She looked so shocked. It took all of my strength to not rip her to shreds or grin at her pain.

"I should have known," I said, glaring at the clone with all of my might. "BLUs are tricky ones. They cloned Silvia and made you. And then you killed our Engineer and Silvia."

She began to choke on her words. "No… I AM Silvia…!"

I was so disgusted by the clone at that point. But I chuckled anyway at her failed attempts. "Still trying to fool me even on the deathbed."

Suddenly Medic was at her side, trying to pick her up without messing with the wound too much. "Vait, Silvia, or Silvia clone. I am not sure. But I cannot sit hear and take the chance!" he said, putting her on a table.

I was mad. How could Medic help that clone? She killed Engineer and Silvia! How dare he betray us like this? I didn't complain, though. I just watched as he put her on the table and go hook her up to a machine to keep her alive. She turned and faced me, and with hatred in her eyes, she said, "I hate you."

It took a little reassuring to remind myself that it wasn't Silvia talking. It was just a BLU. I waited until her eyes closed to talk to Medic. "what do you mean by Silvia or Silvia clone, I am not sure?"

Medic sighed. "Vell… Vhen I was asleep, on of ze Silvias was standing over me viz a dagger," he began. "And… vell, anozer of the Silvia's saved me. She and zee ozer fought a bit, wrestled over to my supplies… and one of zem took my bone saw."

I stared at him in fear, what could this mean?

"Zen zey said, 'You'll die like you killed Engie!' and zhey slit zee other Silvia's throat and her blood was everywhere, she was most definitely dead. I tried to keep track, to see which Silvia was which, but it was very difficult." He walked over to the body of the dead Silvia. For once, I doubted myself. I was scared.

He kneeled down to the body, not noticing as the blood got all over his clothes. He rolled her over, inspecting her for any hints on who was who. Then his hand drifted over to one of her pockets. It appeared that something was inside of it, and he reached inside to make sure. He pulled out a wrench. He looked at me with a worried expression.

I held my breath and the cigarette in my mouth fell to the floor. "She might have taken it as a reminder-"

"And does that sound like our Silvia?" He interrupted me. He rose to his feet and walked back over to the apparentally real Silvia on the table. He sighed and then glanced back to the other. "Zis is our only clue," he told me. "Because of the fact that Silvia and the other are clones, zeir genes vill be identical."

I paced a bit without realizing it. "Will she be OK?"

Medic looked to Silvia to the puddle of her blood on the floor. "I am not sure."

I looked into the puddle as well. It was as if it reflected death itself. I could only leave the room at this point, and so I did. I went up to my room and did nothing but think. Think of Silvia. She hated me now, and I could not blame her, I hated myself at the moment as well.

I did not leae my room again. Not until that day…

_Note from WereBear:  
Wow, Strudelcake did quite a lot when I wasn't looking, eh? She did an awful job on Medic and Spy and… wow a lot. Silvia herself I can't say much on considering this is her character. I may be writing the next chapter and Strudelcake told me that I am supposed to make the reader see how much of a horrible person Silvia is, even though it is in 1__st__ Person. I don't know how well I'll do that, if at all. Oh well. Tune in for the next chappie. Sorry this one is so short, I'm used to writing my own. I will have my own account up eventually, probably sooner than later. My user will always be WereBear. Keep an eye out for me._


	10. Breakfast again

**Author's note: Hi! I know I haven't uploaded anything for a long time :C. I know Werebear is a better writer than me so I won't check what she put up, I rust her :) So if you can't tell, this is Strudelcake! I am back! Yay! Now on to chapter 10~! Also, Werebear helped a lot especially with dialogue. **

When I wok up, I was facing the wall. I didn't care about that, it was something else tat was bothering me. I turned around to see it was true. Yep. The pillow barrier I'd set up was gone. I got so mad, how dare Sniper do that! I gave him one chance and he blew it by moving those pillows! I didn't call him a perv this time, I just moved into a position where I could literally kick im off the bed. So I did.

"OW! WHAT ARE YOU…." He just stopped yelling after that and sighed. "I don't know why I even bothah asking anymore."

I glared at him with bloody red eyes. "How dare you?" I said.

"How dare I what?" He said? Scowling at me.

"You took down the pillow barrier!" I said, pointing to the empty spot oon the bed.

"YOU'RE LAYING ON THE BLOODY PILLOWS!" He screamed at me.

I looked down. Oh. The pillows were where I was laying my head. "Oh… sorry."

"YEAH, SORRY? WELL SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH MATE. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS…" he drifted off when he saw I was crying. It mus have been weird, because I never cired.

"Wha…. Are you…?"

I just layed back on my bed and cried some more. "Sniper, I am so freaking sad…"

"Yeah, couldn't tell…"

"I'M SERIUS!" I screamed, glaring at him. "I can't believe Spy betrayed me like that!" I was so sad. I felt like I could cry for 100 yrs. "I just…."

Sniper sighed. "Maybe you should talk to him, mate."

I shook my head, that was a terrible idea! "No! I am never talking to him again!"

"Don't act like such a kid, this is war not a playground." Sniper snapped. "Now go!'

"NO! YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!" I yelled. I knew I was being immature but I didn't care, I hated Spy!

Sniper sighed but didn't do anything but leave to go get breakfast I guess. I watched him go with a frown. Then I changed into normal clothes and went to go to Medic's office to get my wound checked.

When I arrived, Medic was in the middle of surgery. It was super gross so I left. I went back to my room sadly and thought about what I should do. If I talk to Spy who knows what would happen? If I didn't… well I don't know, maybe Sniper was right. So I decided to be a brave girl and started to walk to Spy's room when suddenly…

"Oh, Silvia! Come here, I have to check the vound on your back."

I let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Medic. "Oh hi Medic!" I said with a grin. Medic was a lot easier to talk to than stupid Spy. I hated Spy.

"Hello," he said. "Let's go to my office."

I followed Medic back to his office. E was no longer doing surgery but there was stil blood everywhere and he didn't eem to notice. He just made me sit on the table anyway even though it was blood everywhere.

"Okay, let me go get my tools," he said.

Tools? He didn't use tools last time! "Tools?" I said. "Why?"

"Hm? Vell, yes, but we need them now. I am going to give you another… way to not get your wound infected again."

"Ok…" I said, looking at him with eyebrowsed raised. "Why don't you just give me another shot?"

"Can't do it that vay,: he said. "Do not vorry about it, Silvia…" He came back with a small shot and a saw. I started to freak out but he gave me the shot and I couldn't feel pain at all. He tied my down to the table.

"To do this correctly we have to put this into your body, okay?" He held up what looked like a microchip.

"What the hell? Are you trying to-"

"Nope," he said with a chuckle. "Engineer made it just for you before he died. It helps heal." He sawed open my stomach and then sawed more and more until he could put the chip onto my heart. The weirdest part was, I didn't feel a thing! I was hooked up to a machine that was flwing red mist onto me. I guess it was there to heal me enough to keep me alive.

"Done!" He flicked the switch on the machine and it healed me all the way so that I wasn't sawed open anymore. "Thanks," I said, sitting up. "I'm gonna go get breakfast now…"

"I vill join you," Medic said, throwing bloody tools aside. "If I am not mistaken, the Soldier made breakfast today."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was oddly cheerful today and it was creeping me out. So I quickly left the room and went into the kitchen. Medic was right Soldier made breakfast. There was a tall stack of waffles on the table. Good, this time I wouldn't have to yell at Scout to not eat them all.

Soldier was still in the kitchen making food when I walked in.

"I didn't know you could cook," I said, glancing at the waffles on the table in the mess hall.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, THAT'S WHY," Soldier laughed. I just glared at him. Then I walked over to the stack f waffles and threw one at his head. It knocked his helmet off and It fell into the fire. I laughed and ran into the hall where the rooms are.

First I went to Pyro's room. Usually, I wouldn't invite Pyro but I would rather invite him than Spy. So I opened the door. Sadly, the moment I opened it I noticed that he was jus finishing putting his mask on. So I missed it! I scowled and pouted. "Breakfast is ready Pyro."

Pyro waved at me and I waved back for once. Then I ran over to Heavy's room. I slowly opened the door. Please be wearing a shirt, please be wearing a shirt…. He was. He was sitting on his bed and putting on his shoes when I walked in. "Hi, Heavy…" It felt weird to talk to him like this since I hated him. But I guess Spy was affecting me.

"Hello leelte girl!" He said.

I glared at him. "I am not a little girl. Breakfast is ready, fatty. I'm sure you're happy to hear that." I was so mad, how dare he call me little? Just because I was younger than them didn't make me little! I stomped out to Demoman's room and threw the door open. "Demoman, breakfast."

Demoman smiled. "Aye, alright." Then he left his room with me and headed of the kitchen. At that point I just wanted to rush. I went to my room again. Sniper was in there again. He was getting dressed but I was roommates with him anyway so I didn't even care. "Breakfast is ready, Sniper."

He glanced at me. "Alright."

I then moved on to Scout's room. When I walked in, he was starting to walk out.

"Ever heard of knockin'?" He said, giving me a quizzical look.

"Shut up and go to mess hall," I said. Then I walked out. Last was Spy. But why would I ever want to invite Spy to breakfast? He betrayed me twice! The second time was jut as bad as the first. And it hurt pysically. I'd like tosee HIM get stabbed! I decided against calling him to breakfast and went down to the table.

Soldier was in my spot again. This time, there would be no Spy there to make him move so I sighed and sat next to Medic. Medic wasn't very talkative, and it was weird because I was so used to sitting next to Scout. The thing was, Scout talks and talks and talks and talks and talks. So it was weird to go from someone who is so quiet to someone who is so loud. On my other side was Demoman, and I guess he was pretty talkative, too, but it wasn't the same. He kept offering me Scrumpie and I kept yelling at him not to because it was way too early to be drinking. Eventually, when I was halfway done, Spy came in.

The room fell silent and everyone avoided eye contact with him especially me. How dare he walk in like everything was normal? I hate Spy, I hope he would just die.

He sat down in an empty chair next to Heavy and didn't say a word.

But I could still feel his stare burning into me.


	11. Taking up the job

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I am lad that you guys thin that this is funny ^^ I don't know why it would be but thank your for enjoying anyway ^^' I accept just about all reviews. So here is chapter 11! I hope you enjoy! I asked Werebear for help with dialogue so she just said a few things. She didn't look at the fic or beta it.**

I kept eating and ignored Spy. No matter what, I would not look at him. I wouldn't make eye contact because he was such a horrible person. But before I knew it, everyone was etting up to leave.

"Uh… I am going to polish Sasha," Heavy said awkwardly before getting up and running away.

"…Ja, I have many things to do as vell," Medic said before running off to his office.

Demoman didn't say anything he just left, as well as Sniper.

"Mmph," Pyro said before running away.

"Uh… I gotta go do somethin' somewhere else." Scout said and ran off. Everyone else followed him to their rooms to hide. Now it was just me and Spy. Those assholes! Why would they leave me alone with HIM? I knew they did it on purpose and that just made me even madder.

"…Silvia…" Spy began.

"No! Don't you 'Silvia' me you are the worst thing to ever live. How can you just stab me in the back like that? How can you betray me Spy? And that's not even the worst of it, you-"

"I zought ze clone was you!" he interrupted, looking very sad and picking at his waffles. He wasn't hungry.

I was about to get offended and I guess he could tell because he said "You two looked exactly ze same, Silvia. I zought she had killed you. I was so scared."

I glared at him. "But you kissed someone else."

"What?" He said, dropping his fork with a cling. "I did no such thing!" Now HE looked mad. That wwas bull, he had NO RIGHT to be mad!

"Now you're lying!" I screamed, throwing my syrupy waffles onto his suit. "I saw you do it!" I didn't even care if the others could hear me, I was so ad and sad and I was crying now. "I trusted you and you betrayed me and tried to kill me! I don't know why I ever trusted a backstabbing spy." I got up and ran away with my face in my hands. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut and jumped on my bed and cried.

Not even a minute later Sniper came in.

"…Silvia?" He said.

"Leave me alone, Sniper!" I cried, throwing a pillow at him but he caught it. "Why do you keep trying to talk to me?"

"Because I can't just sit here and watch a girl cry," he said with a sigh.

"THEN DON'T WATCH!" I screamed and threw another pillow at him. I faced the wall and cried so much that I was starting to feel tired. But I didn't stop crying. I cried for 2 whole hours before Sniper came back. Well, I thought it was sniper, at least.

"GO AWAY, SNIPER!" I said.

"Are you alright, Silvia?"

It wasn't Sniper. It was Medic. I sat up and wiped my eyes. "Do I look Ok to you?" I snapped my eyes were a cool, flowing ocean blue that reflected nothing but sadness straight from my soul. It was like looking through a window and out to a dead world.

Medic frowned. "Silvia, you have to get over Spy."

"But… I don't…." I started crying again.

Medic sat beside me and I cried into his shoulder. I don't know how long I did but it felt like forever. Before I knew it, Scout barged into the room and he looked horrified. "Enough with da sob fest," he panted. "Somethin' terrible is happinin'. All of Engie's Sentries are breaking!"

I stopped crying and jumped to y feet. "What?"

Medic scowled. "BLUs. I vill be right back." He ran out of my room.

"Wait!" I said. "You can't go alone, there could be BLUs!" I ran after him and we both entered his office. He quickly went to get his Medigun and bone saw and syringe gun while I watched or BLUs. Then I noticed something. On a table was Engie's wrench! I bit my lip. It would be rude to mess with his stuff but I was sure he would understand so I ran over to it and picked it up.

Medic was ready when I grabbed it so we ran out. We joined the team in Mess hall.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

Spy was adjusting his tie. "We must work as a team. Nobody can move alone."

I hated to admit it but Spy was right.

"So pick a partner and be on your way." He finished.

I went to look to Medic but he was already going to Heavy and that pissed me off. I didn't even get a chance to yell at him when Scout was beside me. "Get that ass in motion, crybaby," he said to me before pretty much dragging me away. We left the secret door and went down to see which Sentries were still standing. I ran over to one that looked like it was going to break and whacked it with the wrench. It fixed it right up and I ran around hitting sentries. Soon, the sentries were fixed except two that broke by the door. Then I saw he culprit, a BLU Spy! I was mad. I hate all spies. I pulled out the Heavy's shotgun I stole and shot him to death. He screaed in agony and I turned to Scout. He was fighting a BLU Scout! I was shocked thzt I hadn't seen him.

Scout killed the BLU with his bat and looked at me. "Let's get a move on it."

We patrolled base and then went back to Mess Hall. Nobody was in and nobody was getting in. Or so I thought, because when I walked into Mess Hall, a BLU Spy was holding Medic hostage!

**Sorry this one was so short. :(**


	12. Making exchanges

**I had fun with this chapter! Werebear helped with the German! Enjoy~**

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at the BLU Spy holding a knife to Medic's throat. "Let him go!"

The Spy laughed at me and dug the knife in a tiny bit into Medic's throat, which made him suck in his breath sharply. "I do not think so, Silvia."

I was starting to get really mad. Why couldn't the BLUs just die? Furious, I took a step forward.

"ah ah ah," BLU Spy said with a grin. "Take another step and I slit his throat. Then who will heal him, hmmm?" He began to laugh some more.

I was getting so mad I didn't know what to do. But I couldn't move. If I did, he would kill Medic and there is no respawn. So I had no other choice but to give in. "Fine…." I hissed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come to BLU Base," he said. "And don't get any bright ideas, because make a wrong move and you'll pay dearly." He shifted his eyes to Medic and laughed. "So what do you say?"

I didn't bother to hesitate. Without Medic we were doomed. "Fine," I spat. "Just let Medic go. And don't you dare kill him even if I agree, because I'll go Uber on your ass!"

Spy inched over to me, pressing the knife to Medic's throat. "Of course, I know of your skills." He approached me and I let him. Before I knew it, he pulled his hand away, kicked Medic aside, and then took me at the throat with a knife lightning fast.

"Hey!" I screamed.

"I can't take a chance," he said with a grin.

"Silvia!" Medic cried. He took a step towards me and Spy pressed the knife to my throat and that made Medic stop.

"Don't do anything, Medic," I said. "I'll be back. I promise." With that, Spy and I lft to BLU Base.

When we got there, they took me into a new room. I have never seen It before but it was big and all nine of the BLUs were there. My writs were tied and I was sitting near a wall. My legs were also tied.

"Well, well, well," BLU Sniper laughed. "If it isn't Silvia."

I got angry fast. I hated BLU Sniper with a passion. I wished I could just break out of my ties and kill him!

"How did you get her here?" BLU Scout asked. He looked a me with a grin.

"Don't even try to do what you did last time, you stupid idiot," I said angrily. "Because I will castrate you if you do!"

He flinched and backed away in fear.

"Silvia," BLU Spy said. "You will be telling us everything you can about RED team or else Medic will die. You see, we have inserted something into his body and with a press of this button," He pulled a button out of his shirt, "We can kill him at any time!"

I gasped, and fear and angry flowed through my body. They could do that? I was so terrified now. I didn't want Medic to die, he was a good friend! I had no choice but to tell them what I knew.

"But first," Spy said. "Loot her."

BLU Scout and BLU Sniper walked over to me and took al of my weapons, including Engie's wrench.

"Don't you assholes touch that!" I screamed, thrashing around.

Sniper, who had took the wrench, dropped it on his foot. "OW! Bloody hell!" He cried, limping away and leaving the wrench on the floor. Too far away for me to grab, sadly. BLU Scout took all of the weapons I had and walked away, throwing them into a different corner.

"Good," BLU Spy said. "Now. Where do you keep your intelligence outside of batte?"

I bit my lip. "I…."

He pulled out the button. And a screen came out of the wall showing Medic in his office. He wwas doing something with an arm, looking at DNA or something.

"Okay! We keep the intell in the same place…"

They all nodded and muttered something to eachother.

"That is it for now," Spy said. He and the others all left the room. When I was sure they were gone, I turned to the screen with Medic on it.

"Nein…. Nein… it is my fault," he muttered, cutting into the arm smoothly and calmly. But that didn't last long. Soon he was cutting violently and yelling at himself in German. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I wasn't happy about how upset he was. "Silvia…. I hope you are OK."

I blinked. He was worried about me?

"I vill go get you meinself if needed be." He sighed and walked away but somehow the camera followed. He walked over to a desk and went through some papers, getting blood on them. "Vhy couldn't I have prevented my capture, anyvay? Dummkopf…." He threw the papers aside and rested his head in his hands.

"Medic…" I sighed. "Please don't do that to yourself."

"Oh, Silvia…" He sighed. "Vhy didn't I say it before? Iche liebe-"

Suddenly the screen flicked off.

I sighed in frustration. Why did he always have to speak German all he time? Wasn't English good enough?

"We need more info," BLU Scout said as the nine walked in.

"Aye, who's room is who's?" He asked. He then pressed a new button and the screen flicked on. This timeit showed the hall where the rooms where.

I hesitated but I told them all of the rooms. ButI still felt horrible. I even felt bad when I told them Heavy and Pyo's rooms.

Thanks, Lassie," BLU Demoman chuckled. Then they all left again.

I watched them go with a deep frown on my face.


	13. Medic's message

**I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! Here is ch.13! **

When I was sure they were gone, I began to o my best to crawl over to the pile of weapons I had been carrying in the corner. I grabbed the knife that I stole from Spy and carefully use it to cut my arms and legs free. Then I pocketed the knife and a few guns. Then I picked up Engie's wrench and put it on my belt. It made me feel sad, I missed Engie so much. At least he had his teddy buried with him.

I tried to sneak out of the room but I didn't get far when I heard a voice.

"Silvia. Trying to sneak out already, are we?" BLU spy said, walking over to me from outside of a room. He grinned and pulled out Medic's button. "I can't have you running around here freely."

I glared at him.

"So, since you like to run about, I guess we'll have to hook you up to respawn. That way we can punish you with death many times."

I was disgusted at the thought of being hooked up to BLU respawn, but Spy was already dragging me there. He called BLU Engie over and I watched the Engie with sad eyes. They took the life of my Engie. I hated them.

BLU Engie glance at me but just hooked me up to respawn anyway. But when he did, the same thing that happened at RED happened! Everything sparked and then the door shut and wouldn't go up for a while.

"What the heck?" BLU Engie cried. "What did you do to my respawn, you RED scum?" He glared at me and poked me with his wrench. I pushed the wrench away and huffed. "Nothing."

BLU Spy blinked. "What is going on?"

"She busted the respawn," BLU Engie said worried. "It's broken for good!"

We all left the respawn and BLUs were freaing out everywhere. I took this as my chance to escape. I ran to Spy, took the button, and then ran to the balcony and then leaped onto the roof of the bridge. The BLUs started to shoot at me but I dodged the bullets and leaped into RED. Then I went into the hall where the rooms are and looked around a bit, seeing if anyone was in their rooms. I peeked into my room. Nope. Then Scouts, no Scout in sight. Not even in Pyro or Heavy's rooms. Not even in Demoman or Soldeir's rooms! I was a little hesitant on Soldier's but it was worth a shot. Then I tried My room and it was empty. I didn't bother to check Spy's in case e was there so I went on to Medic's office.

He was in there reading a book. I watched him for a bit and then too a step in. "Medic?"

He looked at me and then jumped to his feet. "Silvia!"

I grinned at him. "Hey, doc-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, I was caught in a hug. I couldn't help but hug back, I was way too happy to see him.

"How did you get back here?" He asked.

"Not important," I replied, breaking the hug.

"Of course it is!" Meic snapped, raising an eyebrow at me and frowning.

"No, there is something more important-" I began

"Vhat could be more important?" Medic snapped.

"The BLU respawn is broken!" I said as quickly as possible. I grinned at Medic, and he grinned back.

"I have no idea how you do zhis stuff," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Also… Medic. Can I ask you a question?" I aksed.

"Vhat?" Medic asked, turning to organize some papers.

I was nervous on asking for some reason, but I spat it out anyway. "What does 'iche liebe' mean?"

Medic froze for a second, quiet. Then he continued with his work. "Ve should alert zhe ozers zhat zhe BLU's respawn is no longer vorking."

I nodded. "Okay." I waited for a response, but I never got one. So I just walked out to find the others.

**Sorry it was so short! :( But I had fun writing the last part~ ^_^**


	14. Making up

**Hello again everyone! Here is chapter 14~! I hope you like it and enjoy reading!**

I walked into the Mess Hall, hoping I would run into the rest of the team inside. Luckily, they were there.

"Guys?" I said, walking inside. They were eating dinner but they all forgot about that the moment they saw me.

"Silvia!" Demoman yelled, jumping over to me and pulling me into an extremely tight hug.

"Eep! Hi Demo," I laughed, hugging back.

"You're back," He said happily. "I am so glad to see ya, lassie!" When he inally let go I was gasping for breath.

"Took you long enough," Scout muttered, sending me a look. I glared at him and then moved on to saying hi to the rest of the team. Except Spy. I still hated him. Then I walked up to Soldier.

"Since I'm back, how about you reward me with my seat back?" I said to him, giving a hopeful grin. He just stared at me from behind his helmet so I gave up and started to look for a different seat. The only remaining one was next to Spy. I sighed and walked awkwardly over to it and sat down.

Spy didn't even look at me. How dare he just ignore me like that? I grumbled something under my breath. Then I just started to eat, but while I did I thought for a while. Who was the person Spy kissed behind my back, anyway? When I thought about it, their shape looked pretty…. Girly. And what else could this possibly mean? BLU Silvia! She tricked Spy… it made so much sense. All this time I was in the wrong, not Spy, me! I dropped my fork with a grim look on my face. Nobody seemed to notice thank Kami. I glanced at spy with a sad look on my face but he wasn't looking back at me. I just leaned back in my chair and picked at my food until everyone was done and they all began to leave. But when Spy was going to leave, I grabbed him by he arm and made him sit back down.

When everyone else was gone, he turned to face me, but he didn't look very happy.

"What is it this time?" He snapped. "Going to ruin anozer suit? Or zrow anozer tantrum?"

I flinched slightly, and that surprised him. "Just listen, Spy." I looked him in the eye before speaking again. "You said you never kissed another person."

He glared at me, scowling now. "So zis is what you want to yell about now?"

"I'm not going to yell!" I said. "That night Engie died you kissed another person."

"What?" He said, staring at me. "I did no such zing."

"Yes, you kissed BLU Silvia."

He fell silent.

"I didn't know. I thought she was someone…. I don't know. I was so hurt I didn't know what to do, OK? And then when you stabbed me I was sure you were just betraying me, when all this time you were just hurting because you thought I died…." I drifted off and stared at my plate. "I… I'm sorry, OK?"

Spy was quiet for a long time before saying anything. "What does zis mean, zen?"

I shrugged. "Obviously we have some issues, so let's just settle with being friends."

I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not, but he nodded, got up, and walked away. I watched him go with a faint smile. Then I realized something. "Wait! I was supposed to tell you something, but I just got… distracted."

Spy stopped at the door and looked at me. "What?"

"The BLU Respawn Is broken." I sent him a big grin.

He stared at me for a long time and then walked back over to me. "What?"

"It's broken for good, like ours. Now we can put up a fight!" I jumped to my feet. "Isn't it great?"

Spy smiled. "Fantastic. We should alert ze ozers."

"'Kay," I said, running off. I gathered the team and we went into the living room. When all 10 of us were there, I stood in the front of the room holding off a grin. "Guess what, guys?"

"What? Spit it out, wouldja?" Scout snapped. "I got sleepin' to do."

I cleared my throght dramatically. "Ahem. BLU Team's respawn is broken!"

They all fell silent before all talking at the same time excitedly.

"Now we can put up a proper fight!" I said happily,

"Hell yeah!" Scout cheered.

I cheered witht hem and then we all went back to our rooms. I climbed into bed and then before I knew it, I was asleep. Sniper came in soon after I'd changed and made his bed on the floor. For once, I kinda felt bad for making him sleep there. But you know what? I was just too tired. Before I knew it I was asleep.

**I will try to make the next chapter longer ^^'**


End file.
